Episode 28: No Mercy for the Dead
Joguken slams one of his Hammer-hands against Kane's Claymore. Kane's eyes and Claymore begin glowing gold. He swings against the Hammer with all his might and a blast of yellow light sends Joguken back a few feet. Joviah's eyes widened and he realizes this is Kane's true power, his hidden strength he reserves only for when battling an S-Class or above Demon. It appears that Joguken, when in his True Form, is an S-Class Demon. Kane charges at Joguken again and classes his Claymore against Joguken's Hammer-hand, and with his other one he bashes against Kane's torso. Joviah uses both his hand's to restrain Joguken's arms with his Wires while Kane drags his Claymore in a charge. He makes a deep slash down Joguken's torso, causing a large amount of blood to spill. It makes the hot coals on the ground crackle upon impact. Joguken pants heavily in pain from the attack and looks up at Kane. He declares "You are, indeed, a warrior..." Kane nods and raises his Claymore high while Joviah keeps him pinned. Kane slices Joguken in half in a single, hard chop. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Wodas uses his Scythe to scoop up hot coals and send them flying at Feng, who grabs one of them with his bare hand and crushes it. He smirks "You have to do better than that!" While he is yelling at Wodas, Sadow pulls out one of his guns and his Grappling Hook. He fires the Grappling Hook at a nearby ledge and repels up while firing at Feng, who manages to dodge most of the bullets. One hits him in the center of his neck and he grabs it, while choking. He continues to wheeze and gasp for air and finally chokes out a cloud of fire. Sadow gives the thumbs up to Wodas, who nods in return. He slowly walks over to a choking Feng, raises up his Scythe high, and glares menacingly down at Feng. Feng gapes in horror, seeing him as the Grim Reaper. Wodas cackles and says "Die, grey fang... At the hands of the True Blackfang!" He beheads Feng with his Scythe in a powerful strike. Sadow gapes at the ferocity of the strike and comments "Great... I'm next, huh?" Wodas smirks revealing fangs and replies "You bet your girlfriend's sweet ass you are." Sadow seethes at the comment and decides to regroup with the others when he sees Kane and Joviah heading in their direction. Seireitou and Echo's blades are grasped in each hand of Malicious. He comments "You both are strong. But clearly not strong enough." He forces some energy into his arms and twirls the two in the air. Finally he lets go and they both fly into walls. Seireitou, to Echo's surprise, gets up again and continues to fight. He comments in his thoughts "He's still fighting? Even though he is clearly not as powerful as Malicious?" Seireitou claashes his blade against Malicious' bare hands. Finally Seireitou manages to successfully stab one of Malicious' masks that he keeps on his torso. It begins leaking blood and Malicious screams "No! You fool, do you have any idea what you've done!?" Seireitou smiles at his successful attack and replies "No, but the fact that it made you mad is good enough for me." Malicious snarls and charges at Seireitou in anger. Years of Taekwondo practice allows him to utilize a reverse strike that pins Malicious to the ground. He tops it off with a heavy slash to the face, which causes a long scar down Malicious' mask. He grasps it with a clawed and armored hand, then removes to revealing the scar down the center of his mask. Sadow meets with Kane as Wodas meets with Joviah. They discuss they're battles and decide to head in the direction the group went, following Sadow's lead. They see over the cliff edge at the battle ensuing on a nearby ridge leading to the small canyon where Malicious is holding Mizumi. Sadow tries not to think of the danger Mizumi is in to stay focused on the task at hand. He sees they need to edge their way through a steep cliffside to get to the battle. Sadow declares "Screw this." He pulls out his Grappling Hook and fires at a nearby rockside hanging from a high wall next to the battle. He swings to the other side and starts to slowly repel down. Wodas, grudgingly, carries Joviah on his back and jumps to the battle with great altitude. Being a Demon, he can jump extremely high. Kane tries for the cliffside and gets to the otherside somehow before the others do. They all pull out their weapons for combat. (Ending vid plays)